Reunion and Rebellion
by Legacygal
Summary: Zekk has been missing for a year. Jaina looks desperately for him. When the government becomes corrupt, rebellion ensues! First book in the Ennthian trilogy. Stay tuned for sequel, New Rankings and New Beginnings. *SEQUEL NOW UP!*
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion and Rebellion **

**by Bethany, (AKA Legacygal)**

**SUMMARY: Takes place after LotF, Fate Of The Jedi never happened. Jag and Jaina never rekindled their romance; they are just friends.**

**The New Galactic Empire is rising. Jagged Fel has been kidnapped. Can Jaina, Zekk, Tenel Ka, and the Mandolorians unite to Restore order and justice to the Galaxy?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars. I will specify what I **_**do**_** own in each chapter posted.**

**NOTES:**

**I do not own Zekk, but I did give him the last name Jaunter; he had no last name in the books. Poor Zekk :( **

**Jolvin Jay is a character that I created.**

**A Dramatis Personae will be posted will be posted at the beginning of each chapter so you can keep track of who's who.**

**Takes place after LotF, Fate Of The Jedi never happened. Jag and Jaina never rekindled their romance; they are just friends.**

**Dramatis Personae (* indicates an original character, which I own. PLEASE DO NOT USE MY ORIGINAL CHARACERS WITHOUT PERMISSION!) :**

**Zekk Jaunter; Jedi Knight, Human Male**

**Jaina Solo; Jedi Knight, Human Female**

**Jagged Fel; Head of State, Human Male**

**Mirta Gev-Orade; Bounty Hunter, Human Female**

**Jolvin Jay*, Jedi apprentice, Arhan/human male**

**Enjoy!**

Jagged Fel, Head of State for the Galactic Alliance, dismissed the column of guards that followed him everywhere that wasn't home. It had been a long day. Right now, he just wanted a hot sanisteam, a cup of tea, and to go to bed. He sighed and entered his apartment. It was nicely decorated. The floorboards were mahogany and had white fur rugs covering them. The furniture was also white, and very comfortable. The walls were beige, except for one, which was covered by a huge mural; an abstract representation of him, Jaina Solo, and his fallen comrade-in-arms, Zekk Jaunter. The three of them had turned from a pair of best friends that hated the third guy's guts (the third guy being Jag) to practically a family. Well, a semi-dysfunctional family that got on each others nerves, but none the less, a family. Something Zekk did not have. Something Jag did not have. The two had gone from arch nemeses to, well, brothers. Jaina agreed with that. She reminded Jag of that every time she saw the mural.

"Back when the three of us were chasing Alema Rar all over the galaxy, I always managed to feel like a mother trying to keep her two young boys from ripping each other's heads off!" she would say. Jag really did miss his "brother" Zekk. Zekk drove him to insanity multiple times a day, but he missed him none the less. "_He didn't deserve to die,"_ Jag thought to himself. Last year, in the heat of battle, Zekk had vanished. Simply dropped off all radars. A thorough search of the area had revealed some Stealth X ship parts, but no rescue beacon. No Zekk. Most people, including Jag, had presumed him to be dead. Not Jaina. Jaina and Zekk had had a strong bond through the force. She was insistent that she would have felt him die if he was dead. But she also could not feel him through that bond now... She had been out there with a search crew for how long now? As long as he had been missing in action.

~.~.~.~

Jaina Solo shivered in the cockpit of her Stealth X. She was in an energy saving mode currently, and the heat in the cockpit was kept minimal. She would need all the energy, both in Stealth X fuel and physical strength, here in the Transitory Mists.

"Dang, Zekk. Where the heck are you?" she muttered to herself.

"Uh, Master? You're comlink is still on you know... right?" It was Jolvin, her apprentice. On a brief break from searching for her friend and partner, her uncle, Luke Skywalker, had assigned her an apprentice, despite her initial protests about not having time for an apprentice. She had changed her mind when she met the boy. Jolvin Jay was fifteen; a year older than her cousin. He was an Arhan, a near-human species known for being frail. But not this kid. This kid was a fighter. He had to make up for his initial lack of strength that came from his species by training harder than normal to build strength. He did not look it whatsoever, but he was definitely a force to be reckoned with. He reminded her, and many other people, of Zekk. The wiry boy who did everything to exceed the low expectations of others based on circumstances he couldn't control, and the way he avoided all brushes with the dark side were both extremely reminiscent of her best friend. Jolvin had curly, dark brown hair that barely brushed the tops of his eyebrows, his eyes were also dark, and studied everything that they say with great interest. One ear was pierced and his build was wiry. He was also simply a genuinely nice boy. It was near impossible to dislike him.

"Master, we _will_ find him," Jolvin's voice came over the comlink.

"You bet we will. Dead or alive we will find him, or the remains of him." The thought of finding the partially decayed body of Zekk trapped in the cockpit of a Stealth X made her pale and want to lose her dinner, but she had to be realistic. This was no mission to set herself up for disappointment on.

"Jay. I think I got something." The voice was Mirta Orade's. "It looks like the remains of a ship. But it's pretty deep in the mists."

"Everyone, form up. We don't want anyone getting lost out there," Jaina commanded. Jolvin's A-wing, Jaina's stealth X, and Mirta's Bes'uliik approached the coordinates, following Mirta's lead. After all, she was the one with something on the radar. Finally, it came into view. Jaina's heart skipped a beat. It was the cockpit of a Stealth X.

"I'm gonna go have a look-see," Jaina said, nervously. She sealed up her vac suit, double checking everything. The canopy lifted. She fired up the jets on her suit and headed toward the large piece of debris, her heart beating faster with every second. And then her heart skipped another beat. She could see through the view port. Zekk was inside. She couldn't see him clearly, the view port was clouded, but that was definitely him.

"Mirta! Do not lose that piece of debris! I'm getting the _Lightening Rod_ and pulling it in with the tractor beams." The _Rod_ was a small freighter with some gun turrets mounted on it. The hull had been patched with mismatching plates so many times that it looked like a patchwork quilt. It was old. It smelled funny. But Jaina loved that ship. It had been Zekk's, but long ago, he had told her it was hers if anything happened to him. So Jaina had been looking after it for a while now. She returned to her Stealth X, and zipped over to the junker. She docked with it, then piloted the well-loved ship back to where Mirta and Jolvin waited. Her two comrades also docked and waited just outside the air lock, ready to get to work opening up the cockpit.

~.~.~.~

As he worked on prying of the transparent glass, Jolvin peered at the man inside. None of them had any clue if he was dead or alive. _"So this is the man everyone in the order has compared me to." _Not that Jolvin minded. From all he had heard, this man would have been his hero, the positive big brother figure in his life. He wondered if he would ever be that man in his life.

Jaina had set a course for Coruscant and jumped into hyperspace as soon as she got confirmation that Zekk was inside. Soon after, she was back their with Jolvin and Mirta, working desperately to free the imprisoned man. Finally, there was a hiss, and the canopy began to lift. Everyone caught their breath as they peered in. Jaina had crawled into the cockpit as soon as it had opened enough.

"Zekk! Can you hear me? Zekk?" Jaina asked anxiously as she began to unbuckle the restraints on him. She placed a hand on his neck to find a pulse. She must have found one, because she exclaimed "Thank the Force!" and threw her arms around the unconscious man, sobbing. "Help me!" she exclaimed after a few minutes. The bounty hunter woman and the apprentice climbed up to help her lift him out of the cockpit, and lay him on the floor. "Jolvin, get a stretcher." He did. Zekk was placed on the stretcher, and carried to the back room, where Jaina had had a bacta tank installed. Well, one thing was for sure, Zekk was definitely going to need a shower. Not that it was his fault that he had been trapped in a piece of a fighter for a year...

~.~.~.~

**Authors note 2**

**So did you like it? Let me know! No clue when Chapter 2 will be up, probably Monday... I think. **

**Also, thanks AlexaLeigh for adding my first fanfic as a favorite less than an hour after it was posted! That was the coolest thing in the world for me! **

**Rock on, dudes and dudettes :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Zekk Comes, But Jag Goes**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars, Zekk and Jaina never would have broken up in NJO. :( So I'm just having fun with how I want it to be. If you like it, that's great! I have a JZ buddy :D lol**

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE: (* indicates an original character, which I own. PLEASE DO NOT USE MY ORIGINAL CHARACERS WITHOUT PERMISSION!) **

**Zekk Jaunter; Jedi Knight, Human Male**

**Jaina Solo; Jedi Knight, Human Female**

**Jagged Fel; Head of State, Human Male**

**Mirta Gev-Orade; Bounty Hunter, Human Female**

**Jolvin Jay*, Jedi apprentice, Arhan/human male**

**ANSWERS TO REVEIW ON PREVIOUS CHAPTER:**

**Blaze- Hey, thanks for the review :) Hope you enjoy this chapter too :) It's very encouraging to me when I get a review that says "I'm hooked." Thanks again! gives Klondike Bar for being first to review story***

The _Lightening Rod_ made its decent into the Coruscant atmosphere. Mirta was piloting, Jolvin was her copilot. If it had been any other circumstance, Jaina would have insisted on piloting. But not when her best friend whom she hadn't seen in a year was unconscious in a bacta tank. That was enough of a reason for her to surrender the controls.

Amazingly enough, Zekk seemed mostly unchanged. He had lost some weight and his skin was paler than normal, but he still had all of his firm muscle. No beard had developed, his hair wasn't any longer than Jaina remembered. He had no visible injuries.

Jaina watched her friend float in the healing fluid of the tank. He looked like he was just asleep. He breathed. He had a pulse. The heart monitor showed a slightly slow, but steady, heartbeat. But she still could not sense him through the Force. Why?

"Jay, we're coming down for a landing. Get the patient all set to go," Mirta's voice came to her from the front of the ship. Jaina stretched out with the Force. The tall man emerged from the fluid and came down to rest on the nearby gurney, where Jaina began to strap him down and towel him off. He had been stripped to his shorts, and as she dried him, she found herself staring at the scar that stretched from his stomach to his chest in a diagonal, noticeable mark. Zekk got that scar from defending her. Her younger cousin, Ben Skywalker, had mistakenly drawn his lightsaber on her in a threatening fashion. Zekk had grabbed the hilt of the blade in an attempt to pull it away and hold onto it for safekeeping, just as the _Millennium Falcon _was hit by a large blast. Everyone fell to the deck, and Zekk fell on the still-lit lightsaber. For her. Sure, it was more of an accident. But it still touched her deep down.

She dressed him in the flight suit he had been wearing when she found him. Jolvin had very tactfully suggested that it be laundered after he had cringed the whole time he helped his master put the unconscious Jedi in the bacta tank. After Zekk was dressed, she looked down at him. His hair was tangled. His precious hair, which he was very proud of. She smiled and began to finger-comb out the snarls. She was just about to go call Jolvin to help her carry the stretcher when she heard a cough, and hurried back over to Zekk's side. He coughed again, and she began to sense his presence. His eyes opened slightly, then he groaned and squinted shut again, then shielded them with his arm. Jaina realized that after not seeing any light for a year, his eyes would be extremely sensitive to the bright stuff. She toned down the lights most of the way so that it would be more comfortable for him.

"Zekk?" she called softly as she walked back to him. She took some gauze off a shelf and gently lifted his head, and wrapped it around his eyes several times to block out light from outside. He turned his head toward her.

"Jaya, are you okay? What happened to Jace-, I mean, Caedus?" Usually, if someone mentioned her twin brother's name, Jaina would feel a deep stab of pain. But she had heard his voice. Warm, deep, slightly husky, and just the hint of his old Ennthian accent. And his first concern had been for her. She lost it. She broke down, sobbing on his shoulder. She could feel his slight surprise and confusion, but he soon just sent soothing thoughts to her mind and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he murmured. She pulled herself away and brushed her tears away.

"I'll tell you later," she choked. "Can you stand?"

"I won't know until I try," he said. Jaina slid an arm around his wait and helped him to his feet. After a few unsteady test steps, she began to carefully guide him towards the hall that led to the outer hatch. Mirta and Jolvin were just exiting when they saw the diminutive Jedi woman and the tall, dark-haired man with a bandage over his eyes. The two stopped and offered their assistance.

"Not necessary," Jaina said. The two slowly made their way down the ramp and to her speeder, where she drove him to the med center. Zekk was taken to a room to be examined. Jaina was about to tell the doctor everything that had happened, but then realized that if the public heard about the Jedi who had been in a weird coma for a year with only the standard life support systems of a fighter to keep him alive, Zekk would have no peace for several months at least.

"I'm just bringing my friend in for a checkup," she said. It was believable. Zekk was walking on his own very well now. She sat in the waiting room, reading a magazine until the doctor came out.

"Jedi Solo, I am delighted to inform you that you're friend seems to be very healthy. But what is wrong with his sight?" Dang it. She hadn't thought this part through.

"Oh, he just got back from an eye appointment. They dilated his eyes. Temporary light sensitivity."

"I see. Zekk's all set. Take him when you're ready." Jaina thanked him and payed at the front desk, and went down the hall to the examination room that had been assigned to Zekk. She knocked softly on the door. He called out that it was okay to enter. He had dressed and taken of the gauze. Soft brown eyes met emerald green ones. She found herself lost in the swirling shades of green, rimmed with a darker shade. She shook it off.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"I was waiting for you." She smiled, and they headed out of the clinic.

~.~.~.~

Jag sat in his office. Ugh, more paperwork to fill out. He sighed, and dove back into the stack of reports, letters to respond to, etc. He was no Jedi, but about thirty minutes later, he was pretty sure that he was not alone. He glanced around. He, himself, and Jag. No one else. He shrugged and went back to work.

"Come with me, Fel." Jag stood up straight, fumbling around for his blaster, then realized the man that had seemingly materialized in front of him had it. How had he done that?

"I said come with me, Fel, or I blow your handsome head off your very square shoulders."

Jag raised his hands above his head and slowly approached the man. Or at least, he thought it was a man. It could be a woman. He couldn't tell. His newfound companion was dressed head to toe in black armor that concealed his/her figure. The man/woman's voice was filtered through a voice changer so that wouldn't give his/her gender away, either. The intruder grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him out the door, the blaster pointed right between his shoulder blades. Jag wondered why his security force wasn't running in shouting and shooting. Then he saw it. They had all been herded into a conference room, and several of them had bombs strapped to their backs. He walked past them, they all looked ashamed. They all knew they had failed him. The person holding a gun to his back shoved him into a ship, and then knocked him out with a stun bolt. Shortly after, they blasted off into hyperspace.

**Authors Note: What did you peoples think? I wanna know! Also, VERY IMPORTANT! READ THIS - I NEED NAME IDEAS FOR ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! PLEASE SUBMIT THEM TO ME IN A REVIEW! I CAN'T GUARENTEE I WILL USE EVERY NAME, AND I MAY ALTER THEM. I WILL HOLD THE RIGHTS TO ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY, BUT I WILL SEND SHOUT OUTS TO WHOEVER GIVES ME A CHARACTER NAME THAT I USE! YOU CAN BE AN ANONYMOUS READER! JUST SEND ME NAME IDEAS! I ALSO NEED NIFTY SHIP NAMES! SO GIMME GIMME! ;D Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this. I certainly am! **

**Rock on, dudes and dudettes :) XOXO, Bethany :) 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Back to Civilization**

**Disclaimer: Ya, I totally own Star Wars. George Lucas just stole it from me. (psyche)**

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE: (* indicates an original character, which I own. PLEASE DO NOT USE MY ORIGINAL CHARACERS WITHOUT PERMISSION!) **

**Zekk Jaunter; Jedi Knight, Human Male**

**Jaina Solo; Jedi Knight, Human Female**

**Jagged Fel; Head of State, Human Male**

**Mirta Gev-Orade; Bounty Hunter, Human Female**

**Jolvin Jay*, Jedi apprentice, Arhan/human male**

**Han Solo; Pilot, Male Human**

**Leia Solo; Jedi Knight/Former politician, Human Female**

**C3P0; Protocol Droid, Masculine programing **

**Allana (Amelia) Solo; Jedi trainee/heir to the Hapan throne, human female**

**Myka Vox*; Jedi Trainee, Kiffar female**

**ANSWERS TO REVEIW ON PREVIOUS CHAPTER:**

**Blaze- Well I can't tell you what's going to happen to Jag. Thanks a lot for the name suggestions! Funny, I actually know an Emma Cook :) I will say that I do base my OCs off of real people though... but only to a degree. Like Myka is me, but I'm human, force-blind, and have no tattoos :) Thanks again for reviewing :)**

**And Finally, Chapter 3 :)**

Jaina and Zekk walked out of the Med Center. The tall man cringed when he saw the light from the Coruscant sun. They walked over to Jaina's speeder.

"Where are we going?" Zekk asked. Jaina snorted.

"You disappeared for over a year. Whether you realize it or not, people were worried. We are going to go show them you are okay," she replied."

"Ah, got it." Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Han and Leia Solo's apartment.

"Uh, Jay? Do they know were coming?" Jaina grinned.

"Nah. I want to see their faces when you just show up unexpectedly."

"You're a terrible daughter."

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing." That shut Zekk up. Jaina rang the door alert. C3PO answered the door.

"Ah! Mistress Jaina! Welcome back! Oh, please do come inside. I will alert General Solo and Princess Leia that you and- Oh my goodness! Master Zekk! Dear me! Where have you been? Don't you realize how worried people have been? These people being Princess Leia, General Solo, Master Ben, Master Luke, Queen Mother Tenel Ka, Master Jag, and Mistress Jaina here! Dear me, especially Mistress Jaina! You do realize that-"

"Threepio, he gets it. He was missed. Just go get Mom and Dad already!" Jaina cut the protocol droid off sharply.

"Oh, why, yes of course. Right away! Do come in and make yourselves comfortable." The shining droid led them into a comfortable living room, where they sat down on a couch.

"I will be right back. Do either of you want anything?"

"How about two glasses of water?"

"Right away, mistress Jaina." The droid hurried off to get the Solos. Jaina noticed a barely restrained smirk on her companion's face.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm just remembering the time you and I rewired Threepio to rap everything he said." Jaina laughed.

"I had almost forgotten that." she said. "The best part was the look on everyone's face when he came in to ask them what they wanted for dinner!" She laughed again, this time, Zekk joined her.

Han, Leia, and their adopted daughter, Allana, walked into the living room where Jaina and Zekk sat reminiscing about past mischiefs they had made.

"Zekk!" Leia exclaimed. He rose to greet her, but she startled him by running to hug him. Han clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, kid?" he asked the younger, but taller man.

"Yes. Just don't put me out in bright light for the next few hours." He noticed the young girl. "And who is this?" he asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Amelia," she replied, looking directly into his eyes. No shyness, no fear. He recognized her. He had seen her once before, just before that mission that had cut him off from the galaxy for a year.

"Allana?" he asked softly. Concern now showed in the gray eyes as she looked to her adopted parents.

"Yes, Zekk. Allana, Zekk has known your Auntie Jaina, Mommy, and Daddy since they were young. You can trust him. Zekk, Tenel Ka thought she would be safer with us. She claimed Allana to be killed, but actually sent her home with us. To all except a trusted few, she is known as Amelia, a Jedi trainee who has been adopted by Han and myself."

Zekk nodded. "You look exactly like a little version of your mother."

"Everyone who knows who my mother is tells me that." There was only seriousness in her voice. He chuckled.

"You sound just like her too, he said with a smile. Threepio came in to offer dinner. They all readily accepted. The meal consisted of nerf steaks and salad, and was delicious. During the meal, Zekk and Jaina explained where Zekk had been for the past year. Allana soon grew to like the tall, long haired Jedi very much, and insisted he stay to play a game of cards with them. He accepted, but Jaina declined.

"I gotta get back to the Jedi Temple. Jolvin needs some practice in a lightsaber fight. Dad, can you give Zekk a ride back to the temple later? Uncle Luke left his quarters alone, so he should have some place to stay."

"Sure, if it means I get to play this punk at sabacc." Everyone knew Han was a card shark when it came to that game, but few knew that Zekk was very good himself, and had beaten Han several times before. Jaina grinned and left.

~.~.~.~

Jolvin ducked, dodged, and parried. A maroon lightsaber crashed against his navy blue blade, and he stared into the grinning face of his opponent, a Kiffar girl about his own age. Her name was Myka Vox. She had dark auburn hair and dark eyes that were too brown to be hazel, but a green undertone kept them from being called brown. A green cross was tattooed on her right cheek. She wore a black tee shirt and military-green shorts layered over black leggings. Faded brown combat boots were on her feet, dark gray arm warmers came to her elbows, a chain hung around her neck, and a silver ring adorned one finger. She snapped a kick to his calf, enough of a distraction to set him off balance. She knocked him over and swung the lightsaber, stopping mere centimeters from his throat.

"Nice try, Jolv." She extended a hand and helped him up. He dusted off his blue shirt and brown cargo pants. Jaina Solo emerged from an adjoining room.

"Jolvin, you lost your balance."

"Yes, master."

"Never let anything distract you. You lose your balance, you lose the fight."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied.

"Myka, have they assigned you a master yet?"

"Yes, Jedi Solo." The teenager grinned.

"And which one of my peers has become responsible for you?"

"Jedi Ben Skywalker." Jaina stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." The two youngsters laughed.

"Master, how is Zekk?" Jolvin asked.

"Better, especially when he is five hundred fake credits richer." Jaina turned around to see her friend walk in.

"Done already?" Jaina asked.

"Yeah, Al-, Amelia got tired. Besides, I heard you were down in the sparring ring, and I wanted to have a match with you." Jaina nodded.

"Why don't you two go observe a fight between two experienced fighters," Jaina said to the two trainees. They nodded, and went into the training room. Jaina and Zekk went to the center of the ring.

"Don't take it easy on me, Jaina. I want to see if I can still fight after a year of comatose," Zekk

"Have I ever gone easy on you?. But if you start showing any signs of passing out or injury, I'm going to stop."

"Fine." He whipped out his cyan blade and lunged at her. Her amethyst blade was out in seconds, and she blocked his blow.

"Predictable," she commented. He grinned. Pulling back, he flipped over her, striking at her again. She spun away. They circled each other, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Jaina force shoved him back. Zekk hit the floor with a wince, but jumped to his feet soon after, just in time to see Jaina hurtling towards him. He jumped out of the way.

"This might take a while," He said. Jaina shook her head. But Zekk was right. They went on for a while until Zekk managed to knock her down. He swung his lightsaber over his head, and brought it down, shutting it off before the lethal beam of light could touch her. Jaina stared at him, agape. Before he had disappeared, he had not been able to beat her in a fight. But here he was now, a year after his last practice, and he had beaten her with considerable grace. Something had happened in that coma, but what?

Zekk pulled her to her feet and gave her a hug.

"That was fun," he said. The two youngsters came out, clapping.

"Lose your balance, lose the fight, master," Jolvin said as he grinned.

"Brat," Jaina replied.

** Authors Note: So that was chapter three. Sorry it took so long to get up! I AM STILL LOOKING FOR CHARACTER AND SHIP NAMES! ESPECIALLY SHIP NAMES!**

** Okay, so I have something important to say. I will be gone for the majority of July, as I am volunteering for three weeks at a summer camp in New Hampshire. I will be back on Saturdays, so you might see an update then, but I can't be positive about that. I will try to get more chapters up this week but again, no promises. This is a CRAZY week for me!**

**Anyway, please Please PLEASE! Review :) Previous to posting this I had 22 hits and I have only one regular reviewer. (Thanks again, Blaze!)**

**As always, Rock on Dudes and Dudettes!**

**L3VE, Bethany AKA LegacyGal XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Guess what guys! George Lucas called me! He wants to GIVE me all rights to Star Wars. (I wish. [sigh] I still own nothing...)**

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE: (* indicates an original character, which I own. PLEASE DO NOT USE MY ORIGINAL CHARACERS WITHOUT PERMISSION!) **

**Zekk Jaunter; Jedi Knight, Human Male**

**Jaina Solo; Jedi Knight, Human Female**

**Jagged Fel; Head of State, Human Male**

**Mirta Gev-Orade; Bounty Hunter, Human Female**

**Jolvin Jay*, Jedi apprentice, Arhan/human male**

**Han Solo; Pilot, Male Human**

**Leia Solo; Jedi Knight/Former politician, Human Female**

**C3P0; Protocol Droid, Masculine programing **

**Allana (Amelia) Solo; Jedi trainee/heir to the Hapan throne, human female**

**Myka Vox*; Jedi Trainee, Kiffar female**

**Luke Skywalker; Jedi Grand Master, Human Male**

**Answer to review on previous chapter:**

**Blaze- I'm glad you thought it was a "Wicked good chapter" :) Thanks for the ship name ideas :)**

Chapter 4: Lost and Found

Zekk opened his eyes. He saw white. Soon he realized that the white was a ceiling. Pulling himself up to a sitting position he looked around and grinned. He was home. Home, his small, cramped, cluttered quarters that had collected a year's worth of dust at the Jedi Temple, but it was still home. He stood up and caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He was dressed in only a pair of shorts, and his firm, chiseled muscles were easy to see.

"Well hey there, good lookin'," he said to his reflection before walking into the refresher for a sanisteam. He took his time washing himself. It felt good to be alive, especially after his year of nightmares. He shuttered at the thought of what he had gone through for twelve months. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back out into his combination bedroom/living room/den to the closet. A huge grin spread across his face.

_"Jedi robes."_ Yes, a nice change of pace from the same flight suit he had been wearing, even though it was kind of Jaina's apprentice to have it laundered for him. He selected his favorites; black and gray. Nothing too fancy, just straight and to the point. They were a little roomy from the weight loss he had experienced. Oh well.

And then he remembered. _"Dang! Cafeteria food... Maybe the coma wasn't so bad after all..."_ He still had yet to meet one resident at the temple who actually liked the free food they received. _"Maybe I can get Jaina to go with me down to the caf__é__ down the street."_ He walked out of his quarters and went to the next door down from his, knocking cheerfully. Thirty seconds later, Jaina, dressed in a tank top and shorts, with rumpled hair opened the door, looking half awake.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"It's to early to be perky," she mumbled.

"Actually, it's almost midday. Now go get dressed. Otherwise, you'll get stuck with cafeteria food, and you'll miss me breaking a credit to get you a nice brunch." The promise of not having to pay for edible food for herself woke Jaina up a bit.

"Fine. Give me ten minutes or so." Fifteen minutes later, they were seated in a booth in the cozy café, looking over the menu. They placed their order, and sipped some caf while they waited for their food. Jaina had managed to make her self look decent in the short amount of time she had requested. Her hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail, and she wore light green Jedi robes.

"So," she said. "Were you conscious for any of your time away from us?"

"No. Literally, I remember an explosion, and then I woke up to a really bright light." Jaina stared at him curiously. She knew he was hiding something.

"Any dreams?" she ventured. Zekk shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, yeah," his voice trailed off.

"Any you remember?" Zekk sighed.

"Yes. I guess I should just tell you right now. The whole year I was out, I had these dreams, if you could call them that. They were more like nightmares. Flashbacks to when I was younger.. I had to stand on the bridge of a ship and watch my home planet destroy itself with my parents still down there. I could here their screams, even though there was no way I could have when I was younger. I saw myself running for my life through the under city, there were blaster shots flying around me, even though there were none when I was a kid. The shadow academy, the time I nearly killed you, except in my dream, I actually decapitated you. The Vong War, all the breakings I suffered through. I could feel the pain again. The time with the Killiks, except I killed Jag, Welk, Lomi, and a bunch of other people that had become nuisances to me. And back on Lumiya's asteroid. When the Dark Side got in me, It stayed. _I _went and killed Alema. Then later, _I_ went and killed Caedus. Then I decided I wanted more. I killed your uncle when he wouldn't surrender the Jedi order to me. Then I killed anyone else who opposed me. I took over the government. I saw myself pass in front of a mirror, and I saw the face of Brakiss staring back at me." He sighed and looked away, it was clearly upsetting for him to talk about. Jaina got up and went around to Zekk's side of the table. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Zekk, none of it really happened," she said as she brushed an ebony lock from his face.

"It seemed as though I progressed through the flashbacks, the got more and more real." she hugged him a little tighter.

"But notice that here we are, and none of those things in your dreams actually happened. See? I still have my head." Zekk smiled.

"I'm very glad of that," he said as he pulled her into an embrace this time. Then the food came. Jaina stayed where she was instead of moving back to her original place. The conversation brightened, and by the time they walked out, they were laughing.

~.~.~.~

The duo walked reentered the Temple when Myka came up to them.

"Jedi Zekk? Master Skywalker would like to see you in his office." The Kiffar girl led him down to the office of the Grand Jedi Master.

"Ah, Zekk. Come and sit," Luke said to him as he entered. "Myka, why don't you stay for a while." The surprised trainee nodded and took a seat next to Zekk.

"Well, I am certainly glad to see that you are all right," Luke said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine," he said to the older Jedi.

"Have you and Myka been introduced?"

"Yes, Master. Jolvin and I were sparring last night, and he came to watch," Myka piped up.

"Good. Because Ben is not going to be your master after all. Zekk is." Both Zekk and Myka looked surprised.

"I intended Zekk to train you from the time I met you, Myka. But then he disappeared. I decided to wait for a while, but when I saw how quickly you were progressing, I decided that you needed at least a temporary master. So that's why I assigned you to Ben," Luke explained. "I think that Zekk will be able to train you better than other masters for several reasons. First, Myka is Kiffar. She can read the memories associated with inanimate objects. Zekk is good at finding things. The two talents compliment each other. Second, you two have very similar backgrounds. You were Both born on Ennth..." At this statement, both looked even more shocked. Ennth was a small, backwater planet in the outer rim that the majority of the population in the galaxy had never even heard of. "...And you both lost your parents there." Zekk noticed Myka look down at her hands. She looked like she was trying not to cry. Luke seemed to notice too. "Anyway, Zekk, train her to the best of your abilities, and Myka, listen to him. He has a lot of wisdom to share with you." With that he dismissed the two. Jaina was waiting outside.

"So what did he want?" she asked.

"He decided to assign me an apprentice."

"So soon after you get back? Strange. Anyway, come on, we gotta go see Jag. He was doubting your alive-ness. I want to go say 'I told you so' to him." Zekk rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Myka, why don't you come along too." She nodded.

"Myka?" Jaina gave a questioning glance.

"My new apprentice." He said, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"But I thought Ben-"

"Master Skywalker changed his mind," Myka cut her off.

"I see."

Within the hour, they were in front of the Senate Building where Jag kept his office. Jaina had called Jolvin to come along too. The four entered the building. No one was at the reception desk.

"That's odd," Jolvin commented. "This place seems deserted." Sure enough, the desk was not the only vacated spot. The whole lobby was empty.

"That is strange. Keep your eyes open," Jaina warned. The foursome walked towards the turbo lifts to one side of the lobby and Jaina entered Jag's floor number. They stepped out and were again greeted with silence. Cautiously, they crept down the hall.

"Master, look!" came Myka's startled cry. Zekk whirled around to see what had caused her outburst. In a nearby meeting room, what looked like all of Jag's body guards, assistants, secretary, and all other personnel wore stun cuffs on their wrists, gags, and a few of them had large explosives strapped to their backs. Four lightsabers came out instantly.

"Zekk, Myka! Stay here and call the police. Tell them to bring a bomb squad. Jolvin, come with me!" Jaina ordered. Myka pulled out her comlink, and Zekk went to the transparisteel wall to hopefully mouth instructions to stay calm, and that help was on the way. Jaina and her apprentice shot down the hall toward Jag's office. When the door refused to open, they cut their way in.

"Jag! Are you here?"

"Head of State Fel?" The calls were in vain as they checked his office and surrounding rooms. Jag was gone. Security arrived, and ran into Fel's office.

"Freeze! Put you're hands in the air!"

"It's okay, they're with us." Zekk and Myka appeared behind the officers. The officers stood down. The four Jedi and the chief of police walked out of the Senate Building, where a mob of reporters and curious pedestrians had gathered.

"Captain, is this a kidnapping?" asked a red-skinned Twi'lek woman.

"We're not sure yet. We will answer questions later. Right now, we just need to get answers for you people." Slowly, the mob dissipated. Zekk grabbed the captain by the shoulder.

"Sir, is there anyway I could work on this case? Head-of-State Fel is a close friend of mine, and I do have credentials in investigating." Jaina immediately chimed in that if Zekk was working on the case, she would like to as well.

"Jedi Jaunter and Jedi Solo, we appreciate you're willingness to help. What I want to do is get some of my best detectives in there. After they have taken a crack at it, it's all yours." The two Jedi walked away, stunned that Jag was gone.

**Author's note: And THAT was chap 4. I'm already working on chap 5, so make sure to stay tuned :)**

** Rock on dudes and dudettes :)**

** L3VE Bethany :) XOXOXOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

*****HEY! I UPLOADED A CHAPTER BEFORE THIS! MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 4. THERE WAS SOME VERY IMPORTANT STUFF IN THERE!*****

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE: (* indicates an original character, which I own. PLEASE DO NOT USE MY ORIGINAL CHARACERS WITHOUT PERMISSION!) **

**Zekk Jaunter; Jedi Knight, Human Male**

**Jaina Solo; Jedi Knight, Human Female**

**Jagged Fel; Head of State, Human Male**

**Mirta Gev-Orade; Bounty Hunter, Human Female**

**Jolvin Jay*, Jedi apprentice, Arhan/human male**

**Han Solo; Pilot, Male Human**

**Leia Solo; Jedi Knight/Former politician, Human Female**

**C3P0; Protocol Droid, Masculine programing **

**Allana (Amelia) Solo; Jedi trainee/heir to the Hapan throne, human female**

**Myka Vox*; Jedi Trainee, Kiffar female**

**Luke Skywalker; Jedi Grand Master, Human Male**

**Natasi Daala; Chief of State, Human Female**

"We have investigated the case thoroughly. We still know nothing. But nothing will prevent us from getting to the bottom of all this. Thank you." The Chief of police stepped down from the podium at the press conference. Jaina, Zekk, Myka, and Jolvin all watched the holovid screen in Zekk's room. Zekk turned it off.

"Well, apparently it's our turn to have a look at this," He said, getting up. The other three followed him. They arrived at the senate building, which was crawling with reporters and police. They located the chief. Before they could say anything, the chief answered them.

"Yes, I give you rights as private investigators to check the place over." They nodded, and proceeded on their way.

"Jaina, will you and Jolvin interrogate the witnesses that had been in the conference room? Myka and I will look for evidence." They split up. Zekk and Myka approached the office, and began to skim over everything. Zekk stretched out with the force, using his unique ability to find things. Something came to mind. A report of some kind. Zekk went to the desk, and immediately saw a tax report on the top. He sat down in the chair, scanning it over. Nothing. But then he remembered what Luke had said about Myka's talents complimenting his.

"Myka, come take a look at something," he called over his shoulder. "Can you do your little seeing memories associated with an inanimate object bit?" he handed her the report.

Myka stared at it, then she began to feel something. She closed her eyes and the memory began to play on the back of her eyelids.

_Jag stared at the sheet in front of him and sighed, stroking his neatly trimmed goatee. _

_ "Come with me, Fel. He jumps up. "Where is my blaster?" then he realized he was staring down the muzzle of it. Not good. He backed up a step toward his desk and pushed a well-hidden button. It activated a secret hidden camera. It did not run on the same security feed as the other cameras in the building, and was dormant until activated. Therefore, invisible to all scanners. _

_ "I said, come with me, Fel, or I blow your handsome head of your very square shoulders." The voice was filtered through a voice changer, and the armor concealed the attacker's gender and species. Jag was grabbed and shoved, the blaster to his back."_

Myka immediately went to the desk and crawled under it. Zekk watched curiously. Myka found the button and pushed it. Nothing. She pushed it again. This time there was something. A soft beep. She got up, knocking her head on the desk as she did so. A small box lowered from the ceiling. Zekk took it and gently tugged. It came undone very easily. Inside was a small camera connected to a data chip. He took out his comlink.

"Jaina, I think we got something."

~.~.~.~

"...Or I blow your handsome head of your very square shoulders!" the kidnapper yelled in the playback of the recording Myka had found. The kidnapper shoved the politician out of his office and the video cut off.

"There you have it. Proof that head-of-state Fel was kidnapped." Jaina Solo leaned over Chief-of-State Natasi Daala's desk. Zekk stood behind her. The red-haired woman stared at the screen.

"Jedi Solo, Jedi Jaunter, I appreciate you're help in this case. Unfortunately, this looks out of our hands," she said coolly.

"What are you talking about!" Zekk exclaimed. "We just delivered to you proof that one of the people directly under you has been taken!"

"Unfortunately, Jedi, The kidnapper left no ransom note, made no demands, gave no reason for taking Mr. Fel. We must conclude that this was a personal matter, and therefore, must stay out of it."

"Kidnapping is a _crime_, Daala." Jaina dropped all titles for the woman.

"Jedi Solo, are you questioning me?"

"Of course she is! She has every right to do so!" Zekk butted in.

"I have given my word. Now both of you, leave now, or I will have security escort you out." The two Jedi left infuriated, Jaina knocked over a vase of flowers "accidentally" on her way out. "Whoops," she said, sarcasm sneered in her voice. Daala glared at her.

They walked back to the Jedi temple. A scowl covered Jaina's face. But it did not mar her beauty. The fierce look in her eyes intensified her beauty instead. Zekk carefully concealed his thoughts. Jaina usually got mad enough at him for hitting on her, and the last thing he wanted to do was make Jaina more angry. That never ended well. Even if sometimes it was kind of fun. But he loved her too much to anger her when she had reached her breaking point. Dang it, he loved her. Not as a friend. As in genuinely loved her. He didn't lust for her. Real love. A want and desire to keep her safe, to comfort her, to share his inner most thought with her, and have her share hers with his. He wanted to stand by her side through thick and thin. Why couldn't she feel that way about him?

~.~.~.~

Jaina strolled the elevated walkway. She stopped midway, leaning on the rail, watching the colorful streams of traffic against the dark sky of night. _"What the heck do I do now?"_ Jag was, who knows where? The government didn't care a lick about what happened to him. At least Zekk was back. She had missed him so insanely. _"Does he still love me? The way he acted with that Taryn person last year... I don't know if he still loves me. He said I was in those nightmares he had. Does he not want me around because of them. I hope he still loves me._

**Authors Note: I know, short chapter. But you got two chapters tonight, so no whining! ;) Next chapter will probably be... yes, I'm declaring it... the LAST chapter... Oh dear! But good news: This will have been the first book in a series! I would like to write a trilogy, but it might end up being a duology. Will Jag be rescued? When will Tahiri, Tenel Ka, and all those OC people and ships I've been bugging about come into play? Ohhhhh... suspense! Anyway, hope you enjoy! Also, If you have friends that you think would like this, please tell them :) and make sure to tell them to review too! (After months of only reading fanfic, I finally understand why folks want reviews so badly! Lol) Also, I am so thankful to Blaze for the reviews, that I have decided to base an OC on you. So I need to know if you're a dude or a dudette ;)**

**Rock on Dudes and Dudettes!**

**L3VE,**

**Bethany XOXOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**LOOK! I'M NOT DEAD! I HAVE RETURNED TO CONTINUE WORKING ON THIS LITTLE TALE ;)**

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE: (* indicates an original character, which I own. PLEASE DO NOT USE MY ORIGINAL CHARACERS WITHOUT PERMISSION!) **

**Zekk Jaunter; Jedi Knight, Human Male**

**Jaina Solo; Jedi Knight, Human Female**

**Jagged Fel; Head of State, Human Male**

**Mirta Gev-Orade; Bounty Hunter, Human Female**

**Jolvin Jay*, Jedi apprentice, Arhan/human male**

**Han Solo; Pilot, Male Human**

**Leia Solo; Jedi Knight/Former politician, Human Female**

**C3P0; Protocol Droid, Masculine programing **

**Allana (Amelia) Solo; Jedi trainee/heir to the Hapan throne, human female**

**Myka Vox*; Jedi Trainee, Kiffar female**

**Luke Skywalker; Jedi Grand Master, Human Male**

**Natasi Daala; Chief of State, Human Female**

**Avan Maire*; Ennthian Soldier, Human male**

**Blaze*; Ennthian Soldier; Human female [Yes, the Cameo for my faithful reviewer :)]**

**ANSWER TO REVEIWS ON PREVIOUS CHAPTER (yay, I have 2 this time!)**

**Blaze- I finally have your OC in here :) thanks again for your continued support :)**

**Furyan Jedi 13- I'm glad you enjoyed :) as to the Jag/Tenel Ka, yes, I know it's obscure, but I have thought of pairing them since I was reading through Legacy of the Force. When I wrote my summery, this was intended to be one long story, not a series, so I got a bit ahead of my self on all those pairings :) oops!**

Zekk was still mad when he and Jaina returned to the Jedi Temple.

"Master, how did it go?" Myka asked as he entered the large building.

"Terrible," he replied, and briefly filled her in on his and Jaina's meeting with Daala.

"Okay, I agree, terrible." Zekk so far liked his apprentice, even if he had only had her for a day. She seemed level-headed and logical. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Go relax," he replied. She nodded and walked off. Zekk let himself into his quarters and flopped down on the bed. He had to find out what happened to Jag, but the kidnapper was good. The only evidence they had was the recording, and even then, that didn't give away any clues. There was a knock at the door, which he went to answer. It was Myka.

"Forget to mention something?" he asked.

"No, sir. There's just some people to see you." Great. As much as he wanted to reunite with friends, he was really in no frame of mind to chat.

"Who?"

"I don't know. They just said they wanted too see Jedi Zekk Jaunter, and that it was important."

Five minutes later, Zekk was in the reception area of the Jedi Temple. Two unfamiliar people looked up at him. One was a redheaded woman, and the other was a dark-haired man. They seemed to recognize him, even if he didn't recognize them. Creepy.

"Are you Jedi Knight Zekk Jaunter?" the dark-haired man said. Zekk was immediately more attentive. The man had a thick Ennthian accent.

"Indeed, I am. And who are you?" This time, the woman spoke up.

"We come representing your home world Ennth." She, like her comrade, had a think accent.

"I noticed. But who are _you two_?"

"My name is Avan Maire," the dark-headed one said.

"I am Blaze. You needn't know anymore," the redhead spoke.

"I am a sergeant in the Ennthian army, and Blaze here is a fighter pilot. We need you're help, Mr. Jaunter."

"As in what kind of help? Take a seat, by the way." They all sat. Avan took a breath.

"Ennth is out of control. Rebellion against the General supreme, mainly." On Ennth, the planet was led by the "General Supreme," who acted much like the GA's Chief-of-State. "The General Supreme is young, immature, and corrupt. He cares nothing for the well-being of the people, only for the cash that he uses to line his pockets. Now you may not realize this, but you are regarded as a hero there. Even a celebrity, depending on who you ask."

"So what do you want from me?" The two visitors glanced at each other.

"We want you to overthrow the current General Supreme and take his place."

~.~.~.~

Jaina, Myka, Jolvin and Zekk sat in Zekk's quarters.

"They want you to _what_!" Jaina asked.

"They want me to govern Ennth," he responded. "But what I've been thinking about is even crazier. Our government is obviously corrupt. So I take control of Ennth, and we make alliances with other systems not in the GAG, and talk you're uncle into moving the Jedi headquarters to the new government. We show that we're not to be toyed with, and get Jag back. Eventually, we may be able to overthrow the corrupt GAG."

"Master, isn't this sort of against the Jedi code?" Myka questioned.

"Not at all. This is not me trying to get revenge, and I'm not doing it for personal gain. I simply am trying to restore peace, which is the prime objective of the Jedi."

"I agree with your master, Myka. In a way, it's sort of our duty. I'm in one hundred percent. What do I do to help?" Jaina asked.

Zekk grinned. "Use you're connections. Start lining up systems to form treaties with, like Hapes and Mandelore. Avan and Blaze said they would back me on anything, so I know they will go along with this. Also, talk to you're uncle about this plan and see if you can get some old friends to do some spying for us."

"Ben and Tahiri could do the spying. Both are very good at sneaking around without getting caught."

"So we have a plan?" Zekk asked.

"We have a plan," Jaina responded with a smirk. She raised her glass of water. "To reunion and rebellion."

**THIS CONCLUDES BOOK 1! STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL! The title of book 2 is TBD, but I'm thinking about calling it New Rankings and New Beginnings. It should have considerably more romance in it, but also, more action packed! I am sorry it took so long to post this.**

**Rock on, Dudes and Dudettes! (BTW when I was driving away from the team of people I worked with in New Hampshire, I actually did yell that out the window! LOL)**

**L3VE, Bethany XOXOXOXOXO **


End file.
